Out At Sea
by As1anPersuas1on
Summary: Princess Adara was given six months to sail the ocean before coming back and marrying someone to take the throne from her father. Her ship hit a storm and she was presumed "lost at sea." A pirate has only met a girl once and fell in love, but he is a wanted criminal and he ran out before he got her name. He is looking for a treasure, but more importantly her.
1. Chapter 1

**Out At Sea**

**Chapter 1**

"Rise and shine!' my maidservant says as she opens up the curtains of the large window near my bed. I stretch and rub my eyes lightly as sunlight streams into my room. "I trust you slept well," she said was she began to set out my clothing for the day.

"As a matter of fact yes, I was having a marvelous dream until you woke me," I said a little upset. Truth be told, it was the best dream I've had in a long time. This time I was swimming. It was in a clear blue lagoon surrounded by a paradise that couldn't possibly exist. My head went underwater and my honey auburn waves floated around my face. As I broke the surface of the water, I saw a man standing near a rock at the water's edge. I cautiously swam over and all I could see of his face were his eyes. Green eyes. His eyes that seemed to darken, then lighten, then darken again like the waves rolling over the sand. Like the sea itself was being captured and pooled in his eyes.

My maidservant pulling me from beneath the covers made my conscience come back to reality, but I could never forget those eyes. Part of me wanted to search the world until I could the face that those eyes belonged to, but realization struck. The chances of finding that person were next to impossible.

The rest of the morning went by as usual. My maidservant, Teresa, would draw my bath while I helped organize the room and make the bed while mentally going over the day's agenda. Today would be the start of "my father picking out suiters for me to marry" or as I liked to call it, torture. I absolutely dreaded this part of my life. I had never expressed an interest in settling down, which explains why I am 24 and still without a husband. I had also not liked the tradition of marrying so you could keep house and become a dutiful mother, but in my case, I had to marry to take my father's throne. I had always thought that I would marry someone for love, but sadly that is lost in times like these. Since I was "growing over the age appropriate for a young lady to be single" my father took it upon himself to "hurry along the 'dating' process".

After the bath, Teresa helped me dress to look presentable for my father and lucky (or unlucky) suitor number one. My dress today was a simple yet elegant piece with silver lace and a few black designs on an otherwise white dress. Teresa says that it will let my skin complexion show. Like a man is going to care about my nice skin.

I sat down at the vanity and let Teresa pull and tuck my hair into whatever mess she wanted it in. From where I was sitting I could look out a window and gaze upon the ocean. Today the sea was calm and it looked so tranquil. My mind started to over think and I was soon searching the beaches for a man that had the most intense pair of green eyes that I had ever dreamt. I quickly shook my head of that thought as Teresa finished my hair and we slowly left my room to meet my father.

As we walked down the hall, Teresa decided to break the silence. "Your father is doing what he thinks is right. And I think that he wants what's best for you. Besides you might end up liking one or two of them." I could tell she was trying to cheer me up.

"I know, and thank you," I replied. For some reason that didn't seem to suffice. Teresa was probably the closest thing to a friend that I had. Not really knowing what to say back to her I gave her an awkward hug from the side and a smile that hopefully said, _thank you, I promise I'll be a good girl._

She seemed to have gotten the message because she smiled back and said, "If anyone makes a move that you don't like, tell me, I will personally beat them for you." That made us both laugh and we continued down the hall, walking in a comfortable silence.

_Page Break_

"Adara!" my father exclaimed.

I walked over to him and gave him a loose hug. "Hello father," I returned with a tight smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked, a little too eagerly for my taste.

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter," I said matter-of-factly.

"Pish-posh. I know that one of these fine young men you'll like. Just be suer to keep an open mind. It isn't everyday a man has the opportunity to court a young beautiful princess."

"I'll do it to make you happy father." That was the best I could offer. I had always thought that arrangements to set up love were never fair, kind, or nice for either party, and this would be no different.

"Alright Adara, the first man you will be meeting is Mr. Hector Thompson. He is a skilled blacksmith and repair mechanic. I'm sure you two will find something in common to talk about over the next week."

_Page Break_

The next week of dating was tortuous. Hector was a skinny young man but had the maturity of a hormonal 16 year old. He was sarcastic and proud, not to mention he always had a look of impish glee when he has a meddlesome thought.

It's not that he's a horrible person. He was decent and quite thoughtful when it came to picking me up and having me back in time for lessons and various places. Our personalities clashed, we weren't compatible. He, to my surprise, completely understood the circumstance. He even told me that there was someone else he would rather be with, which was perfectly fine with me.

"I understand that you and Hector did not work out," my father said somehwat disappointed.

"It's just that our personalities were too different. We both agreed that it would not have worked out very well for either of us."

"Yes, but please remember to keep and open mind. You cannot use that excuse for every man I find."

_Page Break_

The next month flew by with two more suitors that never made it into a second week of was Johnathan Olson who was really sweet but shy. He hadn't quite grown into his own body which caused him to be clumsy. I turned him down because he really didn't like me. After him was Clinton Carson, he was a little young for me, he looked about 18. He also seemed to be obsessed with witchcraft, ghosts, and a lot of weird things. I stopped seeing him promptly when he asked me if I had communicated with any spirits from my past lately.

Then there was Earnest Haynes. He was pretty much perfect. He had golden hair that fell in perfect waves and framed his perfect face. He had a perfect nose, and perfect lips that smiled when I said something funny or stupid. It was usually the latter. He was well built, and by well built I mean perfectly toned and muscled. And his eyes, they were almost perfect. They were crystal blue and shined when they were out in the sunlight. My father called me crazy when I turend him down, and I thought I was too, but he wasn't _the one._ I believe that I would have been perfectly happy with Earnest, but something about waking up every morning to him, and wishing that he was the man I had come to know with having green eyes stopped me. Call me crazy, but I wanted those eyes, not his sharp blue eyes, or even soft green eyes. No, I wanted those piercing green eyes to look at me everyday and call me theirs.

_Page Break_

"But why won't you consider Earnest?" my father implored. "You two were getting along well, better than the last two, you even let him see you for two weeks! He seemed to really like you."

"And I like him, it's just...he's not, _the one_," I said a tad hesitant.

"You've said that to all the other suitors. At least go on one more date with him. Tell him yourself why you are not interested.

I dreaded having to tell Earnest why I didn't want to see him anymore. With all of the other suitors the grand duke told them that the dating process would not continue and I would have no part in it. But telling Earnest myself would be almost too much to bear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**__ Hey guys this is my first story, just trying to get my feet wet. Hope you like it._

**Chapter 2**

"I'm really glad you let me take you on another date. I actually enjoy spending my time with you."

Why did he have to make this so difficult?

"You're welcome. Listen Earnest, I need to tell you the reason I needed to have this date with you." I said before the date got too far.

"Of course, say whatever it is. You know you can come talk to me about anything right?"

"Well...yes," I said nervously.

"Good, what did you want to tell me?"

"You see, I have been very happy being with you for the past week and a half, and I like you. I really do. It's just that I don't think I can love you." I finished those last words and I instantly wished I could have sucked them back into my mouth and lock them away. The silence afterward was deafening and I could almost hear his heart's walls break. "Just listen to me," I said trying to soothe the hurtful words I just uttered. "I think of you as a good friend, and I know I can talk to you about anything but-"

"but I'm not prince charming," he stated bluntly.

"I don't care if you are or you aren't. The point is that, there is a girl out there looking for you, HER prince charming, but it's not me."

After a long moment of silence he stood up and did he most unexpected thing. He kissed me. Not a hard passionate kiss, but a soft kiss. I would have liked to say that I enjoyed it and kissed him back, but I didn't. It was a good kiss, but it didn't give me butterflies in my stomach. It didn't raise my heart rate a notch. It didn't leave me sitting there trying to remember my name. It was almost like kissing my brother.

He pulled away after that brief second. I must have looked confused because he smirked and said, "You're right."

That was the last thing I was expecting him to say to me.

"What?" I stuttered.

"You were right. As much as I want to say that that kiss meant something, it didn't. There were no...fireworks. Does that sound bizarre to you?"

I could have fainted right there, but I'm a tough girl so I just chose to sit there with my mouth hanging open like a cod fish.

"I am...so glad you understand," I said finally.

"Yes, and I actually just remembered an errand I need to run. Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"No actually I think I will stay for a little and listen to the music."

"Are you sure?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Quite sure, you can go on your errand if you need to," I said happy to change the subject.

"Alright. Thank you, Adara, for showing me a good time." He hugged me and scurried off towards the exit.

I sat at the table for a minute thinking about what just happened. That had went a lot better than expected. He actually understood that dating should be about finding true love. And he also understood that we weren't made for each other. That was a relief. Why couldn't all dates go this smoothly?

The music that was playing was classical and added a nice background to those eating around me, and allowed couples and friends to have a break from dancing. The music was filling my ears and I found myself tapping my foot to the familiar tune. I was pulled from the entrancing music when a tall man came in quickly. He looked around and sat down across from me. I wouldn't usually give that a second thought considering people usually came up to me in public places. Me being the princess and all.

The first thing I noticed about him was his hair. It was wavy and long, messy and windblown. It looked like it should be held back into a small pony tail, but it was covering most of his forehead and face. It didn't look bad, in fact most girls would even call his tousled hair attractive and handsome. I would have to agree to a certain extent. His hair was a brown color but it had a natural bronze color in it. It had a depth to it that when the light hit it just right it almost appeared dark blond. I also noticed he wasn't wearing anything fancy that people might wear when coming to a nice restaurant like this. Instead he had a cotton shirt with the top two buttons undone to show off his bare chest, tight pants that looked light yet water resistant, and boots that came up to his calves.

I must have been staring a long time and making a funny face at him because he looked at me and said, "Stop staring and act natural. Act like you're talking to me, and that I've been here all night."

He was still looking around to make sure no one noticed him come in and sit down. I finally spoke up.

"If you would stop looking so guilty and look at me you would be less noticeable." I decided to take a straightforward approach when first speaking with him. If he wanted instant results I had a right to give him plain answers. The "less noticeable" part made him snap his attention to me and for the second time in less than an hour, I could have fainted. He had green eyes. Those eyes I had been dreaming about, torturing myself over, and here they were, right in front of me.

I must have been staring again and this time with my mouth agape because he looked at me and said, "If you'd close your mouth you'd be less noticeable yourself." I clamped my mouth shut and opened it again to say something really intelligent. Something along the lines of, "Uh your eyes...are...green."

He must have thought it was funny because he smiled and flashed a set of straight white teeth. I started to laugh with him, not because it was funny but to avoid further embarrassing myself. After a long time of me staring awkwardly at him and he stared awkwardly at his hands in his lap, he broke the silence. "Have you ordered anything yet?"

I was taken back by this. Since I was here a little while ago when Earnest left me, we had never ordered anything. "No," I said finally. "My date had errands to run so I stayed. I was actually going to leave until you showed up."

He gave me a quick smile that raised only one side of his lips. "Well since I'm here, why don't we order?"

"If you want to I suppose." I said that hoping he would not want to spend the money and just leave. I was wrong. In fact, he gave me a goofy grin and called a waiter over to our table and ordered champagne for us. When he came back with the sparkling liquid the man in front of me ordered a special sounding dish while I simply looked at the waiter and said, "I'll have the usual please. Thank you, Geoffrey."

With that, the man in front of me raised an eyebrow at the fact that the waiter knew what I wanted. Sure I hadn't been to this restaurant in a while, but I came all the time with my father when I was a teenager. I always ordered the same thing. I eventually called it the usual, I liked what it was and it prevented my from learning a foreign language that I would never use.

"So the waiter already knows what you order here? Who are you? The countess?"

Actually no, I'm the princess. He was obviously a foreigner since he hadn't already recognized me. I was surprised no one in the restaurant had come to grovel at my feet. "No," I said finally. "I use to come here when I was younger." Not a complete lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. "And what about you?" Do you have a name to go with those eyes?" I wanted to die, or better yet, disappear, FOREVER! Why am I so stupid?! I just blurted out that I liked his eyes.

He just chuckled and said, "Yes I do have a name to go with these," he motioned to his face, "eyes. Cedric, pleased to meet you. And may I say, I have never been complimented by someone as pretty as you."

I started to blush, and quickly changed the subject. back to introductions. "Cedric, nice name. It really suits you. Do you have a last name or will I be forced to call you Mr. Cedric in our future meetings?"

"So you're already planning on seeing me again? I'm touched by your flattery." I mentally cursed myself for being so bold. He just raised an eyebrow flirtatiously or curiously and said, "But I usually save giving away my personal information until the second date."

This time I really did blush, I felt the heat start from my cheeks and spread to my ears and crawl down my neck. At the sight at my undoubtedly red face, he started to laugh at me, causing my face to brighten. He finally controlled his laughter and looked at me right in the eyes. He seemed to be analyzing me, reading my thoughts and emotions. Finally, for what seemed like an eternity he opened his mouth and said, "I would be more than happy if you really were considering going on a second date with me."

For probably the millionth time that night, my mouth hung open and closed with the sound of the waiter coming back with our food. Geoffrey set down a plate in front of Cedric and one in front of me and almost left silently when he turned around and said, "I hope you enjoy, your highness." Cedric looked at me confused and I scrambled to find an explanation. Call me crazy, but I didn't want him to know I was royalty. He would probably date me just so he could be king one day. I know from personal experience. He would probably also think that he had to be nice and formal around me and never have fun, I enjoyed our little banters.

Cedric looked at me and finally said, "You really are a countess aren't you? I was just joking." It was finally my turn to laugh, trying to stall time to come up with a good story.

Thankfully I had one and told him, "When I was little and came here I thought I was a princess, and Geoffrey played along with me. It's a little inside joke between us." It sounded believable, and it wasn't a complete lie either. I was starting to get good at this 'not a completely lying thing'.

He studied me carefully and must have believed it, because he went back to eating. So a comfortable silence fell around us, and the only noise we made was the clanging of silverware on the plates as we ate.

_Page Break_

We had finished eating and the band was starting to play a more upbeat set of songs. I sat and watched the couples dance and carry on. I was never really good at dancing like that. As a princess I learned ballroom dancing and ballet. Not this "contemporary music" they have now. After a few songs Cedric stood up, walked around the table to stand in front of me, held out his hand to me and said, "Do you want to dance?" He flashed me a dazzling smile and I smiled back before saying, "I don't know. I've never really dance like...that before."

A smooth smile crossed his lips and offered me his hand again saying, "I'll teach you."

He led me to the dance floor and I watched the other couples for a second. It seemed easy enough. I started to sway my hips to the music, I would be lying if I said that I was amazing and so graceful and fluid and that it came naturally to me. In all honesty, I was rigid and uncomfortable about how close in proximity everyone was to everyone else. I was undoubtedly doing something wrong, or right depending on how you look at it, because Cedric faced me and put his hands on my waist. I raised a casual eyebrow at him and he did the same but didn't remove his hands. After a few seconds I realized we were swaying together, so I put my hands on his shoulders and we continued to dance like that until the end of the set.

We applauded the musicians who transitioned into a slower song. I noticed that the couples were now slow dancing with each other. Without me realizing it, Cedric put an arm around my waist and pulled me into his arms. This time when we were dancing I noticed we were closer together, our bodies almost touching. So close that I could feel his body heat and his chest rising from breathing. His hands rested on my hips and back while my arms were behind his head. All I could do was analyze his face. I noticed that he had a strong jaw with a nose that sat perfectly on his face. He had straight, white teeth and lips that framed them beautifully.

Then there were his eyes. I could have filled a library with analogies, metaphors, and adjectives to describe his eyes and how they made me feel.

At that moment someone behind me bumped into me and I fell straight into Cedric's strong build. I looked up at him embarrassed, but something passed between us. I saw his eyes darken and my breathing deepened. My arms slowly drifted down to my side, but not before running my hands down his arms and feel the muscles there react to my touch.

He started to lean towards me when a commotion by the exit brought reality back to us both. I didn't notice how tight his grip was around my waist until he dropped his arms and I felt the absence of his heat. A man stormed in and was quickly discussing things with the man at the front. Once Cedric saw this man, his face paled and he looked around worriedly.

He seemed to just remember that I was still there because he turned to me again. He bowed in front of me and said, "Thank you for the best evening of my life." As he slowly straightened he leaned slightly and kissed a soft, delicate kiss to my cheek. "I hope you can forgive me for that, but I couldn't help myself." I just stood there in shock as another rumble of commotion came about and he looked panic. "Until we meet again," he whispered in my ear. And with that, he ran into the crowd disappearing from sight. My cheek still warm from the kiss he gave me.

_**AN: **__That was a long one. Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me. More to come. I am also planning on making a sequel that is written in Cedric's point of view. _


End file.
